Passing Notes Junior
by green-eyed blonde
Summary: Sequel to 'Passing Notes! So Harry and Draco have become A Thing. Now what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey kids! So, this is the sequel to 'Passing Notes'. I'm back. Tsk. Just because I know you love me. I know you do. Don't pretend like you're all 'cool' and don't really like this story, because you do. I have proof in the form of many many reviews that were Far Too Kind, asking me to continue. So I did. I give my people what they want. (Plus, I quite like writing this. Plus, I am not creative enough to come up with a new idea. El. Oh. Effing Bloody El.)**

**Disclaimer: Okay seriously. Like, the first part of this fic wasn't mine, but now suddenly you expect the characters and places to be owned by me? Hm? Are you stupid? Only the homosexual tendencies are my lovely ideas. Ms. Rowling wouldn't dare. Not now that everyone in the world reads Harry Potter. Including homophobes, I bet. Yeah, they're everywhere, guys. I know. Let's make a club, and exclude them from it.**

**Passing Notes…Junior.**

Chapter One 

BANG!

The sound of something being slammed into the door of the broom closet reverberated through the closet, and into the hallway outside.

"Shite," whispered Harry, as he stood completely frozen, his back up against the inside of the door, palms flat against the wood, listening intensely for any footsteps nearing him. Outside it seemed a silence had fallen over the bustling hallway, as everyone looked around for the sound. When they saw nothing, the sounds of the everytime started up again, producing a sigh from Harry and a grin from the blonde pressed up against him.

Harry was quite glad that everyone had been too lethargic and careless of the world around them to investigate the peculiar 'bang'. Because if they had, it would have been an interesting thing to try to explain. Harry was currently pressed very tightly against the door of the closet by his one and only, his arch nemesis, his snide little bastard, his very favourite sexpot, his Malfoy, but even more, his Draco.

The slightly taller blonde had shoved Harry into the wall quite roughly, his hands on the crooks of Harry's arms, one of his legs in between Harry's. He was quite enthusiastic, and was thoroughly entangled in his pretty little brunette, trying to walk right through him, it seemed, just so that he could feel him in his entirety. He had matched up their bodies completely; nose to nose, chest to chest, excitement to arousal... Both boys were breathing heavily.

"One of these days, Draco...Somebody is going to check for where our strange noises are coming from. And then what will you do? Huh? What then?"

"I'll put on a show, of course," Draco mumbled as he dove back into Harry's neck, trying to kiss every single part of it at least once.

"Oh but.." he was cut off as Draco hit a particularly sensitive area. "But, we're worth way more than a free show..." He gasped. "We should charge..."

Draco slid his hands up under Harry's shirt and pulled away from his throat to look into his lust-clouded eyes. His fingers began roaming all over tight, tan skin, tense muscles, and tiny droplets of sweat which he dragged around with his fingertips, moshing them all into one slick layer. He felt Harry take a small intake of breath, quiet and unobtrusive, and he felt not only lust surging through his veins, but love.

Or at least deep, deep affection.

He wasn't quite sold just yet on the idea of 'love'.

"Harry..." Draco began, nuzzling his glistening cheek into Harry's heated one.

"Yes?" He sighed, as Draco passed his soft, slender hand over a nipple, and rested it over his heart.

"You're priceless," finished Draco, looking back into those green eyes with a small smile.

"Shut up Draco."

And with that, Harry sucked the sure-to-be witty comment right out of Draco's mouth.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Ron came up for air.

Hermione stood in front of him, blushing enough to make Gryffindor House proud. As was Ron, of course. The red-head grinned at his girlfriend, and made a move to capture her in another kiss, but she put out a hand and stopped him, biting her lip.

The two were currently standing in some low-traffic aisle in the library, on what had started out as a search for a book on some faceless, useless potion.

Ron knitted his brows.

"What, Hermione?" He looked slightly fearful. "D-did I do something wrong?"

She looked into his baby blue eyes with affection, but she was distracted.

"No, no Ron. I just...I'm looking into your eyes with affection, but I'm disctracted."

"Distracted by what? Am I that boring of a snog?" He said, rather irritably.

She gave him a look.

"No Ron, you're extremely exciting. I can't possibly get my erection to go down now. It's just that I can't stop thinking about Harry."

"Harry? You're thinking about Harry whilst kissing me?"

"'Whilst'?"

"Now you're thinking about my English?"

"Ron, you're an idiot."

Ron hung his head.

"Have you not noticed that Harry keeps disappearing? I mean, he has always been prone to his emo-walks on occasion, but he seems to be slipping away from us every chance he gets nowadays."

"I, er, I had, actually. I thought though, that he just felt awkward around us." He gestured to himself and Hermione.

"Yes, I thought that was it at first too...but he seems distracted. He's never paying any attention to anything we say. AND, he seems...happy. If he were just avoiding us I don't think he'd be so content about it."

Ron sighed. Clearly they would not get back to his favourite hobby until he addressed the topic of his best friend.

"Maybe he's off snogging some girl." Hermione looked up. "Hm, Hermione? Maybe he's just enjoying himself. Did you ever think of that? Did you think that maybe, just once, Harry _is_ happy, and we should just be happy with _that_ and not be suspicious?"

Hermione's face suddenly was completely void of any emotion. It was unbelievably frightening for Ron. Was she angry? Furious? Fuming? Cross? Enraged? Maddened? Outraged? Piqued? Resentful? Wrathful? Other synonyms? He had no fucking clue.

"Ron?"

He tried to stop his hands from trembling.

"That was the most intelligent thing I think I've ever heard you say. You're completely right."

"Wh- Are you sure? Because I don't want to be wrong, and then have you blame it on me. Because I'm used to having you being that safety net, you know?"

She ignored him and continued speaking.

"Alright, so for now, we'll just leave Harry alone. He's not broken, so we won't try to fix him."

"For now?"

"Well we'll have to keep an eye on him, won't we?" She looked at her boyfriend like he was an idiot. "I just don't want him to get hurt. He's had a troubled life, you know! If it were me, I'd probably have slit my wrists by now."

"Now that you mention it, I probably would have too."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, until they were interrupted.

"Well that's comforting."

Both turned to see the friend in question standing at the end of the aisle way, holding a book and staring at them strangely.

Both of Harry's best friends had the grace to blush.

"Oh Harry, we're sorry—" began Hermione, only to be cut off by Ron.

"Er, exactly how much did you hear, mate?"

Harry reached a hand up to brush hair out of his eyes.

"Not much, I just got here. Only the part where you were saying that you'd have killed yourselves if you were me."

There followed a short silence in which Ron and Hermione wanted to collapse in on themselves and die. That had sounded terrible when Harry said it! Had they really said that? Had he really heard? Oh gods! This was so—

What the fuck?

Harry was laughing.

Harry Potter, envied by none, was laughing his tight, sexy ass off. He wielded his book and began smacking the shelf next to him rhythmically, as if trying to expel the excess laughey-feeling.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ron allowed himself a relieved giggle. But very suddenly, Harry stopped laughing. He straightened up and looked each of his friends in the eye.

"I love both of you. I fucking love you. I don't even care how bad that is, what I just heard. Oh but the look on your faces when you saw me standing here! That was beautiful. You love me. You love me. I love you!" And with that, the brunette strode over to his bestest buddies and pulled them both into his arms. He kissed each of them on the top of the head.

Ron pulled away and ruffled his own hair, as if to wipe away Harry's cooties.

Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled.

Ron smiled.

What a beautiful moment, yes? This stuff practically defines fluff. Oh, but will life still be fluffy for Harry when his friends find out that he is in love with his own equal and opposite force?

**A/N: I do hope you're all still interested. Why don't you tell me? It's quite easy. There's a button REALLY close to where your eyes are right now. Go ahead. Look at it. Now use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You all make me squeal. You make me hot all over. Look how pleased you'll be. I've updated in ONE FREAKING DAY, AND THERE'S A NOTE! **

**Disclaimer: Shut the hell up! Who's going to sue me? Do you think the lovely loins from which Harry Potter sprang often read looking for the stories without disclaimers?**

Chapter Two 

Draco roughly brushed past Harry in the busy hallway on the way to Charms.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" spat Draco angrily.

"Watch your_self_, Malfoy! I know you have to do everything else yourself."

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco said, before turning around and continuing on his way, making sure to keep his scowl firmly in place.

Once Harry had turned a corner, he opened his fist and looked at the tiny square of parchment lying in his palm.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

_To My Loverbitch,_

_I'll be so excited once you really become my bitch. Wait, that's not important now. What's important now, is…no wait. It's always the sex. Sex is always important. Especially when I'm dating the hottest little piece of ass in Hogwarts. Why the fuck is our school named 'Hogwarts'? It's disgusting! We may as well have called it 'Slugshit'. _

_But that's not what this letter is about. This letter is about our public image. Tsk. What's the matter with you? Are you embarrassed that you love me? Are you ashamed of me? HUH? IS THAT IT? Oh, that couldn't be it. I'm just lovely. Well, my point is, as hot as it is to be in a Secret Relationship, in which we snog in broom closets and encode secret messages in passionate 'fights' and smile at each other only when nobody else is looking, I really want to tell people about us. I hate keeping secrets. It makes me feel like we're ashamed or something. I want to be noticed! I want to be talked about. I want people to know that you're mine. Damn it, let's go! It can't be that hard. I know you're 'straight' and everything, but they have to know sometime, don't they? I just don't want everyone to figure it out and start freaking out before we're ready. I want it to be on our terms, you know?_

_Okay. For some reason, I don't want to lose you, so if you want to stay private for a while, then I'll suck it up. (GODS! Don't be so dirty!)_

_Let's fuck,_

_Your one and only sweetheart_

_P.S. Seriously. I'm going to get in your pants, Harry. _

Harry grinned. Ahh…Draco in his pants….Oh, damn.

When Harry came back from the washroom, he read over the note again and bit his lip. Draco had been asking him if they could go public for a while now. But, but…but come on now! It wasn't that easy! The entire wizarding world would hear about this! Suddenly he's gay, suddenly he's dating the boy for whom he'd showed public disgust and hatred for years? The son of a Death Eater? That wouldn't look good on his resume. Oh, but he didn't want to keep it a secret either. Not really. It's just that it would be _so hard _to tell people. Harry was scared. Yeah, that's right. Heroes can be scared too, you know.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Hermione scrutinized Harry in Potions class, watching him scribble furiously, his brow faintly creased. He stopped writing for a moment, ran a hand through his jet-black locks, and hesitated a moment before placing the quill back in action. Obviously he wasn't taking notes, or he wouldn't be concentrating so hard. This was Potions…Harry must be feeling quite daring today.

Hermione shook her head and realized she'd just missed at least three important points about the dangers of Polyjuice Potion. Tsk. She fell out of her thoughts and back into the colder, more logical world of Professor Snape.

Yes, Harry was feeling daring. If Snape caught him not paying attention, which he probably would, he'd be in detention again. Although, last time he had detention it hadn't really been an unpleasant experience at all. After all, it had led him to Draco…Draco Malfoy, his ex. Ex-nemesis, that is. How he and the blonde had become a couple, he still wasn't sure. How could anyone possibly be so charming as to change his sexuality in the span of a few days? Or to pull him over the line between love and hate in one kiss? Still, he'd stood with one foot on each side of that line for quite a while. It was really a very skinny line. Because hate is passion, you see. Harry giggled silently at that last line. How cliché. How cheesy. Harry kind of liked cheese.

But where were we? Ah yes. Mr. Potter was showing blatant disregard for Snape and his ridiculous lesson (in which he was throwing Harry many pointed glares) on Polyjuice Potion. And Harry was risking public humiliation and a wasted Saturday night for only one reason. The reason was staring blankly at Snape, quill over parchment, but not touching it. The reason was daydreaming. Harry smirked.

You see, Harry was writing a note. A response to Draco's plea.

Fuck. Everyone was looking at him. Didn't I tell you he'd be caught? Harry looked up at Snape, who was wearing a look of fake expectation. He ventured a glance at Draco, and saw him smirking (surprise, surprise), but with amusement in his eyes. Harry flicked his eyebrows up and down once at his…boyfriend, before turning back to the greasy Potions Master.

"Well Potter? Do you know the answer?"

"I'm fairly certain that the answer is a million, sir."

"No, Potter."

"Not a million?"

"Boomslang skin."

"I was just a few hundred off, then."

"Potter, I highly suggest paying attention in class, and saving the poetry for later. Perhaps it could help bring up your dismal grades. Perhaps. It may not matter if you pay attention, due to your incredible inaptitude for the precise science I teach here. I suppose we shall never know."

"Tsk. I suppose not, Professor."

"Looks like I'll be seeing more of your famous features on Saturday, Potter."

"Are you asking me out, Professor?"

"Make that every Saturday for a month."

Harry wisely decided not to say anything else, for fear of hanging by his tongue by a ceiling fan, but he grinned at Ron, Dean, and Seamus, who were snickering appreciatively. He also snuck a smile to Draco, who tried to hide his immense pride. Perhaps one day there would be no need for sneaking or hiding. Malfoys do not sneak. Or hide. Malfoys create excitement. Malfoys are conversation starters. Malfoys get what they want, and they get it in the best way possible.

**A/N: Review, yeah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do you worship me? You definitely should. I'm like a MACHINE! You're a woman, I'm a machine. Ah, my inspiration for this chapter comes from Author sama227, who said the word 'jealous'. It struck me and reverberated through me, shaking and shattering the bones in my body like a wild animal trapped in a cage, until I expelled it into this chapter. Just for you.**

**Disclaimer: Love them dearly, and I wish they were mine. Too bad. Oh, but hey, new character in this chapter! That doesn't belong to the cannon-shooter! Oh, don't freak out. It's no Mary Sue. He's just here as a helpful little monkey. But he's totally based on a real person. Who I wish was my lover.**

Chapter Three

No, Harry did not want to tell anyone! Draco didn't like that. He was being a retard! Ah well, if they continued to hide it as well as they were, then it would be an even bigger shock once they Came Out. That'd be fun. Draco sighed. This Transfiguration essay was just terrible. He couldn't concentrate. He took out a crumpled piece of parchment which had been uncrumpled and then folded, and began reading it for the third time.

_Squishypoo,_

_Shut up! I don't waaaant tooo… I…Everyone will pay attention! Don't you know that people love me? They are ALWAYS WATCHING. Did that sound scary? I like scary things. That's probably why I like your face. AHAHA! I'm sorry. Your face is the most beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, aristocratic face I've ever seen. You see how I try to charm you to get what I want? Should I not have added that last? Ugh. Stop interrupting me. I was _saying_, that everybody pays attention to me, for some strange reason. They are going to Freak Out if they see me with you! They think we hate each other! I don't want all that stupid attention._

_I only want your attention._

_Wasn't that sweet?_

_Erm, okay. I'm going to try to work up the nerve to tell at least Ron and Hermione about us, and then we can go from there. It may take me a while though…_

_Love and butt-fucks,_

_Harry_

p.s. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and I want you to take me out. I have an invisibility cloak.

Maybe Harry needed some help breaking the news to his friends.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Harry breathed in the cool autumn air as he and his best friends walked across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. It was just a lovely day, the kind that made you so happy because of the orange sunlight spotted through the half-naked trees, and the cozy little sweaters, and sad because you knew these days were almost over.

"Oi, look who it is," muttered Ron, nodding his head somewhere in front of them.

Harry and Hermione looked and saw one Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree, the absence of his usual flanking guard strangely noticeable. Hermione clucked and warned her boys not to go starting a fight. Harry made some sort of fake huffing noise.

As they approached the blonde, however, another figure came into view. A taller boy with light brown hair began talking to Draco. But as the three of them watched, the boy moved steadily closer to the Slytherin and reached out, touching his soft blonde locks. Harry's eyes narrowed.

Draco seemed to want no part in this blatant flirting, and made to turn away, but the figure stopped him, putting an elegant hand on the tree behind Draco.

Harry was growing increasingly angry, feeling the hottest blood run through his veins and cloud his mind. What the _fuck_ was this little jack-off doing to his Draco?

Ron was laughing, talking away about the scene unfolding ahead of them. He seemed to realize Draco's discomfort, and was deriving copious amounts of pleasure from it. Hermione was looking vaguely concerned, and turned her eyes to Harry, who was now clearly fuming. The green-eyed boy had his hands clenched into fists, his brow was menacingly low, and his narrowed eyes never left the two boys they were steadily making their way towards.

They were now close enough to hear what the two were saying, and their words did nothing to placate Harry.

"For Christ's sake, Alex! Get your filthy hands away from me. Is it not clear that I don't want you? And your breath! Fuck! Your teeth are black with wine!"

"Who wouldn't want me, Draco?" the boy murmured into Draco's hair with a vague Scottish tint; he was now much too close for Harry's comfort.

"Anyone with half a brain ce—" Draco was cut off as the tall, thin boy placed his sticky lips on the blonde's, his long fingers entangled in his hair.

He didn't get far, however, as suddenly he found himself being wrenched off Draco roughly by a pair of hands. He was spun around quickly and caught a glimpse of quite a frightening sight; a seething Harry Potter, eyes positively throwing out sparks, his whole body emanating a throbbing power. Only a glimpse, though, as the next second he was distracted by a fist making it's way to his eye, and then there was nothing.

Draco looked up, eyes wide, into those green ones he knew so well. Harry swallowed and looked around him. Luckily, nobody was hanging around but Ron and Hermione. He started to panic. Would they see that? Did they understand? Oh gods, what had he been thinking? Once glance at Hermione told him that she knew exactly what'd just gone on, but Ron seemed confused. He raised his eyes off of the pale tangle of limbs on the grass to look at Harry quizzically.

"I, er…" Harry began. "I…Was aiming…for Malfoy…" He prayed that this feeble lie would convince his friend.

Ron blinked.

"You may need to practice your aim, mate."

Harry sagged in relief and suddenly remembered that Draco was there. Or had been there. The blonde was already walking away, but threw a smirk at Harry over his shoulder.

Hermione stayed silent.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

"Fuck, Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd react quite so strongly…"

The boy shifted his ice pack off of his eye, revealing a particularly nasty shiner, to glare at Draco. Or rather, to glare with one large, rather lovely eye, and one slit squashed between mounds of purple flesh. Draco and his long-time Ravenclaw friend sat in Draco's room, Draco leaning against the wall and Alex sitting on his bed.

"Then stop smiling! Merlin, Draco! That fucking hurt! And you didn't even thank me. Nice way to repay my kind gesture to aid in your sinister plan. Fuck. That really gets on my tits, Draco."

Draco smiled apologetically.

"I thank you, Alexander. You are a gracious and loving friend." He paused. "Oh, but that was great!" Alex scowled. "I had no idea he was such a jealous boyfriend! That just made my day. He was BOILING! He TOTALLY lost all sense of reality. God that was hot."

"Yeah, well. Did your plan work or not? I really really hope it did, you little English slag. Fucking cunt…" He trailed off, but Draco saw his lips forming more curses under his breath.

"Er, well, the Weasel hasn't got it, he's thick as the skin of a dragon's arse, but I'm pretty sure Granger picked it up."

"Do me a favour, Draco, and don't ever ask me to do you a favour again," Alex muttered, before sweeping his fringe to the side and replacing his ice.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

"You two are official, aren't you?" asked Hermione, looking up from her essay in the common room.

"Shut up."

Hermione sighed.

"Please don't tell anybody."

"Fine, Harry. But if you don't tell people, they'll find out anyway. You know they will."

Harry grumbled.

"That's what he said…"

"Hm. He never was stupid, was he? Just obnoxious."

Harry gave his friend a playful glare.

Silence fell for a few moments, until Hermione suddenly giggled.

"What?" Harry asked her.

She giggled some more.

"You're so cute. You were going to tear that boy to pieces."

"Yeah, that's cute."

"Draco must have been so turned on. I know I was."

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

A pause, and then they both started laughing. They didn't stop for a few minutes; until Hermione remembered her homework.

**A/N: I'd be really, really impressed if you figured Alex out. Only someone as obsessed as me would understand. And that is very, very obsessed. REVIEW, GODDAMMIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so fast! I'm so fast! Love me for it! Aw thanks loves, for the reviews. Haha. Oh, Alex. Let me explain. Erm, there's this band called Franz Ferdinand, and I would die like six times for them, because I'm completely obsessed. And Alex Kapranos is in that band. And he's my boyfriend, but doesn't know it yet. Anyways, he's not important to the plot or anything; don't worry. I put him in, and many many secret hidden lyrics in, just because I love them that much, and to please my most loyal fan and my bee eff eff who is also obsessed. (Look, Sagari! Now you're famous!) So, yeah. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. NONE OF IT'S MINE! Gods. Now can I go sob in a corner?**

Chapter Four 

"Harry, I told you! It was nothing! He's nobody, okay? He just had a little crush on me, that's all. Don't worry, scarhead, you know he's not as pretty as you." Draco smiled at a pouting Harry before pulling him into a hug.

"Pfft. What a whore. He was totally all over you. But fuck, that was embarrassing. Now you know I like you," said Harry with a reluctant grin.

"Love, I think I figured that out when you were practically on your knees before me, begging," Draco smirked.

"I was not begging! Nor was I on my knees."

"Oh, that must have been a dream, then."

"You're dirty."

"You like it."

"That's true. Ugh. Merlin. Hermione knows about us, you know. Because of that little teensy lapse in judgment I had. It's a good thing Ron isn't very observant…"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…Good thing…"

Harry studied Draco's face.

"Don't worry," the brunette started, "I'm going to tell him really soon."

"Are your pants on fire?"

"Yes, but it's not because I'm a liar."

Draco laughed.

"Class is going to start soon; we'd better get out of here," stated Harry, gesturing about the empty classroom. Draco nodded, then went to the door.

"Do I look all right?" he asked.

"Positively inhuman."

"Perfect. Oh, but you buttoned your shirt wrong," Draco added, smirking.

Harry examined his buttons before deciding they were indeed wrong, and started to undo them as he walked over to Draco. He placed a soft, sweet kiss on the blonde's lips before smiling and giving him a little push towards the door.

"Don't forget about Hogsmeade. I'll come get you at 11 o'clock, yeah?"

Draco nodded and gave Harry one last tender look before slipping on his well-practiced mask of indifference and stepping out into the bustling hall.

Harry shook his head and began re-routing his buttons. How Draco could go from one personality to another in one second flat would forever be a mystery to him. In public, Draco was the Malfoy heir, the Slytherin, the arrogant, rich son of a Death Eater with a tongue like a whip, twisting words into insults faster than you could be insulted. But when it was just the two of them, Draco was the sweet, funny, gentle boyfriend; still insulting, but with his grey eyes dancing in amusement.

When they were in public, tossing insults at each other, Harry sometimes found himself wondering if he'd imagined his relationship with Draco, so convincing were his performances.

The boy could hide his feelings so well. Every trace of tenderness and adoration would leave his face, leaving it hardened and stormy. But then Harry would look into those silvery eyes and find what he was looking for. He'd see the twinkle in those eyes and find himself relaxing.

When Harry had straightened himself out and pulled himself out of his musings, he, too, left the room.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Early Saturday morning, the day when most of the school would be off to Hogsmeade, Harry could be seen roaming the halls of the castle with Seamus. He'd asked the Irish boy to go for a walk with him, and Seamus had eagerly complied, excited to hear what had become of Harry's situation with the 'Slytherin sex god'.

Harry had thanked Seamus for his advice about writing a note to Draco, and told him that it had worked. Seamus grinned and asked Harry to tell the whole story. So he did. Once they had finished all the Serious Conversation, Seamus wanted to know the important things.

"Did you bang him yet?" asked Seamus.

Harry spluttered and blushed. "What? You— You can't ask that!"

"Why not?"

"It's…It's none of your business."

"You haven't, have you?"

Harry shook his head.

Seamus shook his head.

"You really should get on that, Harry. I'd like to know how he is."

Harry looked scandalized.

"You're gross."

He checked his watch and saw that it was nearly 11.

"Er, hey Seamus, I've got to go. Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade."

"Ooh, first date?"

"You could call it that. Hey, don't tell anyone, okay? I'm, uh, I'm doing 'homework'."

Seamus snorted.

"Your secret's safe with me. Have fun!"

Harry smiled gratefully and ran off to the Slytherin dormitories, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his bag and over his head as he went.

Draco emerged from the Slytherin common room and looked around, but then he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a warm hug. Some fourth years walked by, giving him strange looks. He _was_ hugging thin air; it was understandable. But Draco glared at them and went back to his cozy air.

His air started to laugh.

"You look like a retard, get under here," it said. Suddenly Harry appeared (fancy that!) holding the cloak over his head. Then he threw it over Draco. That was better. Now they could see each other.

Draco put one hand on the back of Harry's head and brought their faces together. He attached his lips firmly to Harry's and felt the Gryffindor wrap his arms around his waist. He gently nibbled Harry's bottom lip and darted his tongue out, and Harry immediately parted his lips. Harry loved the smooth, sultry taste of sophistication. Draco loved the taste of hero.

After a few blissful moments, Draco pulled away.

"Finally," he moaned. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Harry laughed.

"We saw each other yesterday."

"Shuttey. This cloak is magic..." Draco said, examining it.

"Yeah, it is. It used to be my Dad's," he added.

Draco studied his face for a moment, then said, "Let's go shopping."

And they did. Draco insisted that Harry show him the hidden passageway he'd been using for years, and they emerged in Honeydukes, as per usual. Together they wandered the little village, Draco quite enjoying his first time being invisible. Harry occasionally felt like a babysitter, as his retarded boyfriend kept tripping people and taking bites out of food they were holding, and poking girls' boobs.

"But they're so weird!" he giggled, after being scolded by Harry about the boob-poking. "Just poke one, Harry! They won't know it's you! Watch how they jiggle." And to demonstrate, Draco put out an invisible finger and tapped the breast of a young woman walking past. The woman jumped and looked down at the offending appendage, but seeing nothing unusual, went back to her shopping. The boys, meanwhile, watched, mesmerized, as the thing shook like jello for a second. Draco looked at Harry and grinned. "See? It's even better when you touch it. Go on."

Harry couldn't help it. Draco was very persuasive. He looked around for a good victim.

"Oh, Harry," Draco gasped next to his ear. "Do her, do her! They're huge!" He pointed, and sure enough, two heaving, quivering masses were to be seen beneath the girl's sweater. They maneuvered through the crowd carefully and approached the blonde, giggling girl.

"I think," whispered Harry, "that this is a girl I would have found quite attractive back when I was straight."

Draco shook with silent laughter.

"I thought you were still straight."

"I am."

"Poke the damn boob."

And Harry did. And it was spectacular. And the two of them nearly collapsed with laughter, clutching each other for support. They're such lovely, well-mannered boys.

Draco straightened up from their giggling, and spotted one Ron Weasley walking down the street, hand in hand with a rosy-cheeked Granger. He quickly spun Harry around so his back was to his approaching friends, and slammed their lips together. A surprised squeal issued from Harry, but he was quickly silenced as he melted into the kiss. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's hot, wet mouth and his brain almost shut down. But then he remembered that he had a job to do. He opened his eyes and kept them trained on Weasley, in his battered jacket and too-short pants. Draco had his hands on Harry's arms, and he slowly steered him backwards towards the red-head. Harry was completely enraptured; he was utterly oblivious to the world.

At last, Draco had brought Harry into a spot directly in front of the weasel's route. Weasley would do all the rest of the work, Draco knew, and he finally caved in to the burning desire for the world that was nothing but Harry, Harry's hands, Harry's mouth, Harry's warm, hard body against his. Draco almost forgot about Weasley until he was jarred back into reality by the boy himself walking straight into them. Step one, check. Weasley and Granger were looking strangely at the solid but empty space in front of them. Recognition donned in both of their eyes, but Draco was spared praying as his beautiful, stupid, wonderful Harry pulled away from him just long enough to mutter 'sorry!'.

"Harry?" Ron raised his hand tentatively and found what he was looking for. He pulled off the invisibility cloak, only to suddenly and violently wish he hadn't. He was staring at a sight he never wanted to see again for the rest of his life. His best friend was lip-locked to his worst enemy. Who happened to be a guy.

Ron swayed a little. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and held him steady, biting her lip. This would not be a pretty scene.

**A/N: Uh oh, you'd better STAY TUNED! And review, or I'll rape you. (But you'd probably like it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Do you know why I'm so fast now? Remember back in the days of Passing Notes Senior, when it would be _months_ between updates? Well, it's because it's summer. And I have no life during the summer. My lack of life means more boylove. Pfft. Who am I kidding? Boylove _is_ life.**

**Disclaimer: Remember all of my other disclaimers? Yeah? Well the message has not changed. **

Chapter Five 

Harry opened one eye lazily, still working his tongue in Draco's mouth, but then he caught sight of Ron. Staring. Right. At. Him. Harry shoved Draco off of him roughly and stood, paralyzed, in front of Ron and Hermione, his eyes wide.

Draco quickly regained his composure and got up off the ground that Harry had so unceremoniously tossed him onto. He went and stood a little behind him.

Ron spluttered. Ron gaped. Ron turned red. Ron turned white. Ron swallowed and attempted to gain control over his motor functions.

But he was spared the effort of speaking when Harry headed him off.

"Ron," he started. "I've, er, I've been wanting to tell you something."

Ron seemed to come back into himself and his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, yeah, Harry? Is that right? You've been wanting to tell me something? You've been wanting to tell me that you've been shoving your tongue down _Malfoy's _throat? You've been wanting to tell me that you're in love with the foulest git in the school? You've been wanting to tell me that you're a bloody fucking ponce? For Christ's sake, Harry! Ugh! That's just disgusting! Exactly how long was all this shit going on, and when were you planning on telling me?"

There was a short pause, just long enough for the emotions everyone was feeling to strengthen and focus. Ron backed up a little, utterly overwhelmed. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm, desperately hoping for a little cooperation. Harry blushed; this wasn't how Ron was supposed to find out. Draco, however, stepped forward in front of Harry, eyes clouded with rage.

"You listen here, you homophobic little cockroach," he began, moving closer to Ron. "That's exactly what Harry was planning on telling you. And I didn't know what was holding him up, to be honest. But now that I've heard you, I can't blame him."

"Draco," Harry murmured quietly, putting his hand out to placate the boy. This gentle touch did not go unnoticed by Ron, who narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was about to say something harsh. But before he could, Hermione spoke.

"Ron, he _was_ going to let you know," Hermione said.

Ron rounded on her.

"_You knew?_ You knew about this?"

"Yes, Ron. And it's really not a big deal. M- Draco's not all that bad, really. Well, he can't be, if Harry likes him so much."

"Not a big deal. Not a big…" Ron trailed off as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over in a dead faint. Hermione tried to catch him, but his weight collapsed onto her and forced her to her knees.

"I think that went well," stated Draco.

"Fuck," muttered Harry.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Hermione sipped her butterbeer and sighed. The four of them now sat at a booth in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. Or rather, Hermione and Harry sat, with an invisible space next to Harry that was prone to biting remarks, and a slumped over Ron in the corner next to Hermione. He looked as if he were taking a nice little nap to any passers-by.

"I can't believe you did that to me," said Harry with a scowl.

"Harry, please," the invisible space said. "You were never going to be able to do it by yourself. Now it's all out in the open, see?"

"Oh yes, that went over oh so well! I'm sure Ron will thank us when he wakes up."

"Would you two stop it? That doesn't matter now. It's over. We just have to deal with Ron, post-trauma," Hermione cut in.

"Don't you think he'll be a little better now?" asked Harry nervously.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be a little less, er, riotous. But I'm not sure that you two should be here when he wakes up. I'll talk to him for you, okay?"

Harry frowned.

"Don't worry," Hermione said gently. "He'll come around. He was just a little…shocked, that's all."

Harry gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Hermione. We'll go back up to the school, I guess."

Hermione watched him start to walk away, before he was suddenly wrenched back, as if grabbed by some invisible hand. A few seconds later Hermione felt a hand on her own, which was resting on the table.

A soft voice whispered in her ear;

"You're really not so bad, Granger. For a muggle-born, I mean." A reassuring squeeze of her hand and she felt Draco leave her, before going back to Harry and leading him out.

She smiled a little and took another drink of her butterbeer, resting her eyes on her hot-headed boyfriend. She sighed again.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

The next day was Sunday, and Harry sat outside by the lake working on his homework. Another of those beautiful autumn days had blossomed, the blueness of the sky almost blinding, the cool breeze gently ruffling his hair and his robes.

Harry looked up from his place under a tree when he glimpsed a certain redhead making his way toward him. Harry watched him warily.

Ron sat down silently and stared out onto the lake for a few moments.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Just working on those questions McGonagall set us."

Ron nodded, and another silence settled. The sound of the wind in the trees and the scratching of Harry's quill reigned for about ten minutes.

"Listen, mate," Ron started. He took a deep breath. "I want you to know, erm, that, well, that even though I don't understand your actions, I respect them and will not question your feelings and intentions."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so glad you listen to Hermione."

Ron blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"No, no really," he went on. "I guess it's not _so_ strange…"

"Yes it is," Harry stated.

"Okay, yeah, you're right. It's really weird. How did you— er, how'd this even happen, anyway?" His eyes suddenly widened; Harry could practically see the light bulb over his head. "That note! That note I found in your pocket! You were lying to me way back then!" he said to Harry, a note of accusation in his voice.

"No I wasn't!" Harry replied quickly. "I was telling the truth then, it really was just a joke."

"Well then…"

"I dunno. He sort of started to be…fun."

Ron looked at his friend disbelievingly, and Harry smiled.

"He's really not as bad as we thought all these years, Ron. He's actually really really sweet to me. And he's so funny. Completely clever and witty. Not to mention that he's not at all bad looking." Ron snorted. "Ron, he's…He really does like me. And not in the way that everybody else likes me; because they have to. He likes _me_."

Harry's cheeks tinged with pink and he stared down at his homework, avoiding Ron's eyes. But Ron was studying his friend with knitted brows.

When it seemed he'd come to a decision, Ron let out a small 'hm'.

"Wow. You're serious."

Harry nodded.

"Well, mate, I can't say I envy you," —he grinned as Harry playfully glared at him— "but I guess you're happy with the ferret, and you haven't been happy in a long time. Not really."

"Awww, Ronniekins!" Harry squealed with a grin. "You love me! Can I have a hug?"

"What a pouffe…" muttered Ron, as he crawled over to Harry and enveloped him in long, gangly limbs.

A/N: All right, a little bit sappy. But uh, sometimes sappy serves a purpose! Or, not a purpose, really, but a…Nevermind. Review! That's an order.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really and truly bring forth squeals of joy from my mouth and put me in the throws of ecstasy. **

**So, I've just made my decision. I'm going to make them do it. –nervous giggle- oh gods. Are you excited now? I'm a little bit afraid, but at the same time excited. My palms get sweaty just thinking about it. All right, well it's a few chapters away. The last chapter will be The One in Which Harry and Draco Shag. Just thought I'd let you know. I like to keep you all posted on my plans for the future.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, loves.**

Chapter Six 

Harry was lying in bed peacefully, lids half open, vaguely taking in the soft pale morning light swirling dust in front of him. He wondered when it was he'd have to get out of bed. Suddenly his bed curtains were ripped back and he felt a warm pressure over his mouth which hindered his ability to yell, as his instincts wished. Then a weight sank into his stomach and his hangings were closed again by this bodiless intrusion.

His mouth was free again.

"Merlin, you nearly made me wet myself," Harry whispered as he watched Draco appear, straddling him, his invisibility cloak in his hand.

"Ew," Draco said shortly.

"Don't worry, I'm dry."

"Aw, well we'll have to fix that, won't we," Draco murmured as he leaned down and began kissing Harry's neck. "It's a good thing you left this with me. Certainly made things easier," he said as he let the cloak slide from his fingers. They were needed elsewhere.

"Draco, stop that! It's— people are awake! What if someone sees?"

"There's nobody in here except Longbottom, and he's fast asleep. Everyone else is downstairs already. I saw them when I came in," the boy explained quickly, before re-attaching his lips to Harry's lovely skin.

Harry started to protest, but then Draco brought his lips from Harry's neck to his mouth, and a moan issued deep in the boy's throat instead.

"Well— well at least put up a silencing charm!" squealed Harry.

Draco put his mouth to Harry's ear and muttered into it in a voice that made Harry's brain momentarily shut down;

"No."

"Oh, you're horrible."

"Shuttey. You like it."

Harry grinned.

"I love waking up like this."

"And I love waking you up like this. You're just so cute with your bed-head and— oh wait. Your hair looks like that all the time."

"Aren't you just so witty?"

"Yes."

"I wish I still hated you."

"No, you don't."

Harry's startlingly green eyes looked up into Draco's grey ones for a moment. Oh gods was he pretty. Draco reached out a pale hand and swept Harry's dark hair off of his forehead, revealing the famed lightning bolt scar. He ran a long thin finger along the length of it. It was remarkable, really, Draco mused. Harry shuddered a little under his touch. He looked back into Harry's face and smiled. Then he bent low and placed a sweet, soft kiss directly on the lightning shaped mark. Harry inhaled sharply. Nobody had ever touched his scar before. Stared at it, sure. Revered it and respected it in some twisted way, yes. But never touched it with such affection as Draco was doing now. They were all afraid of it. It made Harry different. It was a mark of power and uniqueness so strong that it was now a veritable symbol of his fame and his life story. It had been put there by the clashing of two opposite forces; not good and evil, as one might immediately and unthinkingly assume, but love and hate.

Harry sighed and smiled up at his boyfriend. Draco smiled back.

The hangings of Harry's bed were ripped open once again, revealing a rather nervous-looking Ron. Well, nervous-looking until he took in the sight before him; Draco Malfoy, sitting atop Harry's hips, both boys with swollen lips and looking like deer in headlights, staring at him.

Ron let out an extremely high-pitched sort of gurgle before spinning around and pressing his palms hard into his eyes, perhaps hoping to squeeze the unwanted memory out of them.

Draco came out of his shock first and snickered.

Harry hit him.

Then Harry sniggered, too.

Ron squeaked in horror again.

"Erm, Ron?"

Ron grunted, still refusing to turn around.

"Are you going to leave, or did you have something to say to me?"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please, erm…separate?"

Both Harry and Draco laughed.

"Really, Weasley, you should consider yourself lucky you didn't come in a minute later," remarked Draco with a smirk.

A scream from Ron and a scandalized yet delighted sort of sound from Harry.

"Ron, no! He's kidding," said Harry, pushing Draco off of himself. "Okay okay. We're _separate_. Now can you speak to me?"

Ron slowly and cautiously turned around, hands still covering his face. Then, seeing Draco sitting safely beside Harry, he exhaled and looked to his best friend.

"Well, erm, really I only came to wake you up. Hermione told me to come make sure we got started on our homework."

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco laughed.

Ron, too, grinned sheepishly and put his hands up in a gesture of desperation, shockingly, showing some amount of comfort around his best friend and his boyfriend.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you were going to go to that party."

"What party?" asked Harry, glancing at Draco, who shrugged.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" asked Ron. "A bunch of Ravenclaws are throwing a party."

"What for?" demanded Draco.

"For nothing." Ron grinned. "Does there have to be a reason, Malfoy, for fun?"

Harry chuckled. Draco raised an eyebrow delicately and opened his mouth to retort, but Harry noticed this and cut him off.

"I dunno, Ron. I'll probably go."

"Er…with…?" Ron glanced at Draco questioningly.

"Oh…erm…" Harry trailed off, looking at Draco, who just smirked at him.

"Yes, Harry, whatever do you plan to do?" asked the blonde, with a tone of mock sweetness and innocence.

Harry groaned.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Please, Harry? Please please please? It's perfect! Everyone will see at once, and we don't have to explain ourselves thousands of times, and it will be so hot!

Read the note in Harry's hands, just slid over the floor from Draco. They had been passing the same bit of parchment over all lesson (History of Magic, of course; the best place for not!learning), and it was covered in scrawled pleading and anger and forgiveness and stubbornness and affection, all together in alternating handwriting.

Harry scribbled a response and sent it back.

Nyyahh! You are stupid. It's a good thing you have your looks.

Draco picked up the note and replied:

Harry, you're the one that's being stupid. We've been a secret for a month and a half! I really think that we can do it now, okay? If you refuse me once again, fear my wrath. Now, I am going to ask you one last time; will you dance with me?

Harry sighed. He massaged his temples for a moment, as he was feeling a headache coming on.

Okay.

**A/N: Woots. There you have it. Two chapters left! If you truly have feelings for me, you'll review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's another. **

**Disclaimer: I am not that clever.**

Chapter Seven 

"I can't believe it's the Ravenclaws who are having a party," said Ron. "I mean, any other house seems like it'd be more likely…but Ravenclaw? I would've thought they'd be too busy studying or something," he grinned.

"Well Ron, I expect that's why they're doing it. To show people like you that they aren't just boring and smart. Smart people can have fun too, you know," scolded Hermione.

"Ah yes, Hermione. That's so true. Oh, what's that you're doing there? Revising your Charms notes?" asked Harry innocently, looking up from the battle his chess pieces were having with Ron's.

Ron laughed. Even Hermione cracked a small smile.

"I just didn't want to have mounds of homework this weekend! I just want to have fun and not have to worry about these things tomorrow," she said, referring to the fact that the party was tomorrow night; Friday. She turned to Harry. "Are you going to go with Draco?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"No, but I think he's going to do something. He's pulling me out of the closet tomorrow," he said unhappily.

Ron looked a little bit frightened, and glanced at Hermione, who looked only a little bit concerned.

"Harry, I know you're scared, but you have to do it. And sure, this may cause a little bit of a stir—"

"More like an earthquake big enough to swallow the planet," interrupted Ron, who cowered when glared at by Hermione.

"A little bit of a stir," she pressed on firmly, "but it's really a quick and easy way to go about it."

Harry didn't much like it, but he knew she was right. He nodded glumly.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

Draco ran a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt as they stood outside the door of the unused classroom. The party, by the sounds of it, was already in full swing. The music was pounding throughout the corridor, and the mashed up sounds of many voices created a low, steady hum.

"You look perfect, Draco, stop playing," said Blaise Zabini, who had been observing his friend with a smirk. "You always look perfect, I don't even see why you bother. You could be covered in kneazle dung and still make the rest of us feel stupid."

"That's true, isn't it?" remarked the blonde, producing a snort from his companion. "Hm. Well, shall we, then?" he gestured toward the door.

"We shall," nodded Blaise.

He opened the door and the they were hit by the wall of amplified sound, suddenly an almost deafening roar; laughs, hoots, and the ever-steady beat of the music that had been bewitched to play inside the school. Draco grinned. Lovely.

The two of them strolled casually inside the room and took in the goings-on. It had been spelled to be much larger than it should have been, and it seemed almost everyone fifth year and up was there. Towards the sides of the room, people were sitting and standing calmly, yelling to each other over the music. Many of them were holding drinks that didn't look quite like butterbeer. Draco smirked. Thank Merlin.

The middle of the room was — well really, most of the room, as the rest of the seats and tables were all squashed out of the way — taken up by the dance floor. The dance floor… ah, 'twas a thing of beauty. Draco had always loved to dance. He adored it. The way you could just free all of your inhibitions and do whatever the hell you wanted. The way people on dance floors could go crazy, and nobody would say anything. You're allowed to be crazy when you are surrounded on all sides by throbbing, pulsating bodies, sweat-soaked and burning with heat and desire. All your clean, raw energy and pure lust could be released. Released onto these other people, these strangers. The strangers absorbed your hot energy while at the same time burning up their own. They were your release, but really, they had nothing to do with you at all. Dancing was all about you.

Draco really wanted to get out there. His innards were already pulsing. But first, he needed a drink. And we're not talking pumpkin juice. He dragged Blaise over to an area where the people holding firewhiskey were more concentrated, and he quickly located and infiltrated the source.

He sat down with his friend and relished the drink burning all the way down his throat and settling in his stomach, already making him feel slightly feverish.

After they'd been lounging around and talking for a while, Blaise pointed his finger somewhere into the quivering mass of steaming bodies.

Draco looked over to see his beautiful boy on a beautiful dance floor. He was dancing like a beautiful dance-whore. Draco smiled. Harry was moving his body perfectly to the quick jarring beat of the song that had just started. Striking guitars rung throughout the room and a low bass reverberated beneath the layers. A quirky but sultry male voice dictated some meaningless story that could mean so much. The music quieted and dipped into a valley of anticipation before rising up into a climax that wreaked havoc among the dancers. It was like the instruments were fucking each other, and the singer was fucking himself.

Blaise watched Draco watching.

"Go dance with the boy! For Christ's sake, Draco!"

Draco stood up.

"I'll eventually make my way over there," he said mysteriously, before weaving his way through the crowd of hot, sweaty teenagers.

He started out on the edges of the deliciously kitschy little dance floor, with its flashing disco-style lights and its high gloss finish. He first found himself cock-to-arse with a small but definitely 'feisty' girl, and then deftly moved deeper into the rocking, bucking hips of the crowd, meeting with many random persons in the depths of their swirling drunken holes of crazed abandon.

Finally he knew he was close enough to Harry. Well, not really. I mean, he could never be close enough to Harry. But that's beside the point. Harry had noticed his boyfriend moving steadily toward him. He was nervous. Really pretty scared. He was even scolded by Ginny for stepping on her foot, he was so distracted.

The fast rush of a song that had been playing finished, and a slow song struck up. Many people left to go catch their breath; they were all left panting and sweating with the effort of acceptable insanity. Everyone else now made sure they had one partner and one partner only. Ginny automatically touched Harry's arm, ready to continue. He turned into her, praying and hoping that this would not be the song th—

"May I have this dance?"

Shite.

Harry, Ginny, and several couples near them turned to look at the source of the smooth, drawling voice.

Ginny snorted loudly, and the spectators looked frightened.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," spat the youngest Weasley.

"I will not bugger off, Weaselette, until I have received my answer from the person I asked," replied Draco calmly.

"Stop being such an arse!" she muttered, before turning and trying to lead Harry away. Draco put out a hand and stopped her.

The circle of observers was spreading wider.

Draco gave a dark look to the red-headed girl, before pointedly turning to stare at Harry. Ginny threw up her hands and then crossed them.

"Harry, tell him to piss off, already! I don't know what the hell he wants but clearly he wants _you_ to say it."

Harry felt every face in watching distance turned toward him.

He swallowed.

He looked into Draco's eyes. They were sparkling in amusement. No. Fucking. Way. He thought all this was funny. That bastard!

Oh, but he was a bastard that Harry worshipped. That's why he was so amused. He _knew_ that there was no way Harry would say no, refuse him here in front of everyone.

Draco saw Harry's decision-making process, as if right through his skull, and he held out a hand to the boy.

Harry took it.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room.

Draco smiled. A true, genuine, brilliantly beautiful smile of the sort that made you glad to be alive. Harry melted.

Draco opened his arms and Harry stepped into them, sinking into his embrace with the comfort and ease that comes from familiarity.

The entire room was silent.

For about a second.

Then came the explosion.

Some of the crowd gasped, some screamed. Some let out whooping cheers and began applauding, drunken slurs and yells egging them on. Some squealed, some giggled. Some laughed, some cried. A few people passed out cold. Several ran to the toilets, looking faintly green, but hey, that could have been the alcohol. Ginny squawked and Blaise smirked. Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands nearby, grinned at each other.

Draco smiled a little into Harry's black locks.

Neither of them could hear the noise in the room.

All they heard was the music, and the beating of their own hearts, as they swayed gently, holding on to each other for dear life.

**A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter. I hope you are, too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for your support of this story and its predecessor! Erm, yes, it's the last chapter. And I imagine some of you will be pleased, that is, you pervy ones, that this is The Chapter In Which Harry and Draco Shag. So yes, I have now written a sex scene. I'm a little bit nervous about how it will go down…I hope it's not bad. Anyways so this chapter pushes my story into an M-rating. If you don't want to see them do it, don't read this chapter though and pretend that chapter 7 was the last chapter. Because pretty much this entire one is, uh, of questionable reputation. **

**Okay, enough of my rambling. I hope you like the last chapter of the second installment of my very first fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: No, no, you idiots. Harry and Draco aren't my characters. Don't you know anything?**

Chapter Eight

The door to the Room of Requirement banged open, and in bounded a glowing, raucous Draco Malfoy and a grinning Harry Potter.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Harry. Who told you about this place?" Draco remarked as he surveyed the room, which now looked something like a hotel room, with that sort of bedroom/living room combination.

"A batty house elf," said Harry with a shrug.

"Hm," Draco said thoughtfully. "Perhaps they aren't so bad as I thought."

"Actually, it was your old house elf."

"Wh—" Draco looked as if he were either thinking very hard or slightly constipated. Then his eyes widened in recognition. "You mean that one that you set free in our second year?"

Harry smirked.

"That's the one."

Draco relinquished a crooked grin in a sort of amused reverence.

"Oho. Father was so angry. I think he was ready to take the pleasure of killing you away from that old bastard."

"Ha. I'm untouchable," said Harry in mock pride.

"To everyone else maybe. Not to me," Draco added, as he moved in toward Harry with a predatory glint in his silvery eyes that Harry found quite…well, hot.

The two of them were still glistening in their carefully chosen clothes, still flushed with excitement from the party they'd just come from. After they had danced to just that one song, neither of them had felt like staying any longer. The entire place was staring at them. So they'd skipped off to the Room of Requirement, on Harry's recommendation, stealing kisses on the way.

Draco knew quite well what it was he wanted to do tonight, but he wasn't sure if Harry was up for it just yet, and he certainly wasn't going to push him. Even if it did take all his self-restraint to stop himself from jumping him.

Harry was a little bit nervous. He definitely _wanted_ to shag Draco…but it was kind of a big step. He'd never done this before, after all.

Draco suddenly pinned him against the wall, as was a sort of habit with the two of them, due to the inexplicable turn-on they both experienced. Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's mouth with his own, pulling it back with him. They both immediately parted their lips and their tongues met in the middle, engaging in a passionate, burning dance. Draco slid his hands up underneath his boyfriend's shirt, and Harry gave a little shiver and pulled him closer. He wrapped one arm very tightly around the blonde's waist, and brought his other hand up to bury his fingers in the soft, golden strands of hair at the nape of Draco's neck.

They continued on with these blissful actions; moving lips, sliding tongues, and roaming hands, for several moments. Draco tugged desperately at the hem of Harry's shirt, and they parted lips for a split second while Harry pulled it off. In the same instant, Harry's fingers worked quickly at Draco's shirt buttons, eventually getting all of them and pushing the shirt down the boy's thin but hard arms.

Harry looked at the pale slim torso in front of him and it was too perfect. It was too clean and fresh and dry and inviting. He trailed his lips down Draco's jaw and past his white throat. He planted his mouth at the top of chest, just under the protruding bone there, and bit the skin gently, producing a small gasp from Draco. He caressed the blossoming red mark with his tongue before placing a tiny, chaste kiss upon it.

Draco pulled his face back up to his and entrapped him in another air-stealing kiss. Harry suddenly ground his hips into Draco's, eliciting a moan from him as it became clear that both boys were Very Excited. Draco immediately pressed his hardness back onto Harry's, grinding him harder into the wall behind him. They broke off their kiss, both panting heavily. Harry's eyes were wide with surprise. Surprise at the extra little surge of pleasure he'd just had. Draco leaned his forehead into Harry's and cupped his hand around the side of Harry's neck.

"Harry, can we… I mean, I don't want you to…but can…" he breathed, his brain slightly affected by the lack of blood.

"Yes," Harry whispered immediately, surprising Draco so that his head shot up to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

"What?"

"I said yes. Yes. I want to have sex with you, Draco."

Draco's mouth fell open.

"Really? Are- are you sure?"

Harry grinned, looked his very favourite Slytherin in the eye, and said,

"Fuck me, Draco."

Draco gaped for a moment before letting out a hoot of joyful laughter. Harry gave him a shove toward the bed, and he grabbed Harry's hand and virtually skipped over. He placed his hands on Harry's upper arms and pushed him playfully down, before following and leaping onto him. Harry let out a shriek and a scene of childish giggling and play-fighting ensued. When the dust cleared, Harry was splayed out on the bed, with hands on the crooks of his arms, pinning him down, knees surrounding his hips, keeping him in place, and a tongue working its magic in that little indent below his ear and beside his jaw, making the other restrictions utterly extraneous.

"Gah!" he cried suddenly, arching his back and in the course of doing so, letting Draco feel his arousal against his lower abdomen. Draco's head shot up in pleasurable surprise.

"Whoa," he muttered, looking down at Harry with a small smile. "Take off your pants, bitch."

"Do it for me," said Harry, smirking. Draco welled up with pride. He was rubbing off on the boy! Er, in more ways than one. Draco did as he was told, or tried to.

"Harry, can you try to move your penis? It's going to get caught in the zipper."

"I can't move it."

"You want your bits caught in a zipper?"

"You want your bits caught in my ass?"

Draco wised up and undid Harry's jeans, before sliding them down. He then curled his fingers around the waist of Harry's boxers, a nervous excitement coursing through him.

"Do it, Draco," breathed Harry.

And he did. He pulled them down and off, revealing something he'd never seen before. He stared for a moment before glancing at Harry and giving him a reluctant grin.

"I think you could rival my own, Harry, love."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well I wouldn't know, would I?"

Draco took the hint and stood up. He undid his belt and slipped out of his trousers and boxers.

"Like what you see?" he asked cheekily to a softly blushing Harry.

"Shut up and get over here…" the boy muttered. Draco crawled back on top of Harry, the new, unexplored contact causing a jolt of pleasure. Never before had they experienced so much of the other's skin at once. Never before had their members made such contact, unfettered and unhindered by layers of clothing. Never never never…until now. The two automatically began writhing against each other, creating sweet, hot friction between their bodies, slick with sweat. Harry felt feverish.

"Draco," he said with a shuddering breath. "Can you do it now? Go inside. I'm ready."

Draco sat up.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Merlin! I know I'm a virgin but for god's sake, I know what I want!" exclaimed Harry with a vehemence that Draco attributed to desire and need and randy-ness. He half smiled, and then looked to the small table next to the bed. Right before his eyes, a small tube appeared there.

"This room is magic," he said as he grabbed it and squeezed its contents out onto his fingers.

"Okay, Harry, love, I'm just going to lube you up — otherwise it hurts. Alright?" Harry looked slightly apprehensive, but nodded, glad that at least one of them had experience. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Draco's fingers enter him, cool and slippery. He worked around for a few minutes, until Harry was no longer tense and he was sure he was ready.

"Done," he said as he crawled up to be face to face with Harry again. He looked into his boyfriend's gorgeous emerald eyes and kissed his mouth sweetly. He gave Harry a questioning glance, and Harry nodded. Draco kept his eyes on Harry's as he slowly slid in, watching for signs of pain or panic. The emerald eyes widened at first, and he gasped, but then he seemed to relax and he let out the air he'd just gasped in.

"Oh, wow," he whispered, as his eyes half-closed with pleasure, and Draco had to agree. The feeling of Harry tight around him on all sides was incredibly, mind-blowingly fantastic. He began rocking gently and Harry moved with him. Somebody moaned, but they couldn't tell, and didn't care who it was.

Harry was no longer on Earth. This was amazing. He had never felt this close to anybody; to have someone completely inside his body, it was just…ecstasy. He felt himself growing harder and harder, and he knew he was moaning and whimpering, but he couldn't stop it, and he was bucking his hips and wrapping his arms around Draco to pull him even closer, which was impossible, and now he was arching his back and his head was thrown back and he was teetering on the edge of pure bliss, but he didn't want to, but he had to, and then he was biting his lips to stop himself screaming and he came all over Draco's chest.

Stars exploded into Harry's eyes; he was blinded by pleasure and heat and passion.

Draco's cock was positively pulsing, throbbing inside Harry's tight hot space. He was coming, he felt it, but the sight of Harry hitting orgasm was enough to send him over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled out Harry's name before exploding inside him. He collapsed onto him, exhausted. The two of them lay in a sweaty panting heap for at least half an hour before Draco summoned the energy to roll off of Harry and speak.

"Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Draco?"

"That was incredible. Amazing. Fantastic. Otherworldly. Beautiful. Utter and total blackness in bliss."

"Oh, so I'm good, then?" said Harry with a bit of a smile as he turned to face his lover.

"Best sex I've ever had. Harry, that doesn't even compare. It's like, those other things were just sex, but this was…a religious experience," said Draco seriously.

"Now I know why you've always been so eager to get me in the sack," he grinned at Draco, who smiled softly back, before squirming to nestle up to Harry, putting a hand up into his dark messy locks of hair. Harry sighed and leaned into Draco, tucking his head up under Draco's chin and entangling their legs.

They lay there for a while, quietly reveling in the soft, subtle air of utter contentment, before slowly and gently falling asleep.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

When morning dawned, sunlight streaming through the window and casting a solitary beam of dewy yellow onto Draco's face, he awoke with a feeling of happiness that he couldn't place for a moment. Then he felt the arm flayed across his waist, felt the hair tickling his neck, heard the slow breathing next to him.

He felt like he was going to explode with the feelings built up inside of him. The happiness was so intense it was almost unbearable. He almost thought he had a little lump in his throat, but of course he didn't. He was a Malfoy man, after all. And Malfoy's don't cry. And men don't cry. Of course not. They may sleep with other men, but…

Draco shifted a bit so he could look into the face of his lover. Harry was perfect. Truly and beautifully perfect. Suddenly, just as he was gazing at Harry's eyelids, they flipped up, revealing eyes so deep and intensely green that Draco's heart did a little cartwheel. Harry's eyes looked blank for a moment, and Draco almost panicked as he realized that Harry might regret last night, but then he looked at Draco and smiled.

"Good morning," he said, placing a cute little kiss on Draco's lips.

"Good morning," Draco murmured, smiling down at his former nemesis.

They didn't move for a moment, while Draco silently gathered up all his courage. He took a deep breath.

"Harry Potter," started Draco. "I love you."

Harry was quiet for a moment, surveying Draco's sincere face, displaying all the love and affection he could finally verbalize to Harry.

Then Harry's face broke out into a winning smile, a smile that was rare on him; one of pure, unbroken, untouched happiness.

"I love you too," he whispered.

**A/N: It's all over now. I do hope that that was okay… Well, see you later, kids. I'm off to go think of ideas for new stories. While I'm thinking, why don't you review?**


End file.
